Strzelanie, moją zabawą olimpijską
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last time on This Becomes Anihillation!... Emma: 'Gerry nas próbował wykończyć...? :O '''Josee: '''Tak - i nie podniecaj się! ''Emma i Josee znów zaczęły się spierać. 'Emma: '''Bez przerwy się mnie czepiasz, jakbyś miała naprawdę jakiś problem! ''Josee wzruszyła ramionami. 'Josee: '''Może mam, a może i nie mam. ^.^ '''Emma: '... ---- Devin strzelił facepalm'a. 'Devin: '''Jaki debil pozwolił wam rozpalić o... ''Widzi przed sobą czujnik laserowy. 'Geoff: '''Nie! ''Nagle w Devin'a leci pocisk, wszyscy uciekają, żeby on "nie przeniósł się na nich", jakimś cudem pocisk omija chłopaka, lecz wędruje na Geoff'a, ten z kolei też biegnie, więc pocisk leci na najwolniejszego "zbiega" - Carrie. Carrie jednak szybko stoi za Geoff'em, a pocisk "naiwnie" ląduje na chłopaku, pozostawiając po nim... tylko opadający kapelusz. ---- 4.... 3... 2... 1.... 0........! Wrota się zamykają, widzimy cień, który nie może wejść. '???: '''Czemu, skurwysynki, zostawiliście mnie na pAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!! ---- '''Manson: '''Ja cię o to nie prosiłam. -,- ''Na koniec na twarzy komputera pojawiają się zakrwawione oczy ze łzami (sztuczne), brak nosa (odcięty?) i usta pomalowane na tęczowo. '''Manson: '''YYYYYYYYYY... co to za shitowy wygląd? '''Komputer Umysłu: '''Domyśl się, zołzo. ;-; Jestem do Waszych usług, samo się zaprojektowało, zostało dla was stworzone. Dzieło niczyje, chociaż ciężko pracowało. '''Manson: '''Hmmm...? '''Komputer Umysłu: '''Jestem obojnakiem... jak mam mówić? (please) ''Pękające szkło...''' ---- ''Każda strefa zbliżała się co raz bardziej to siebie, chociaż Ci, którzy żyli... nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Jak wiadomo, jedna osoba już umarła... reszta tylko musi trafić do jakiejś strefy. Armageddon, Strefa V Dziewczyny widzą, jak Stephanie, Rock i Crimson padają. 'Crimson: '''Przyjemna podróż... (sarkazm) '''Rock: '''Lżej się nie... ;_; ''Widzi wszędzie same dziewczyny. 'Rock: '''Witam madame. <3 ''Josee od razu mu daje z liścia. 'Josee: '''Tak, jaaassne... '''Stephanie (w myślach): '''Muszę sobie znaleźć chyba nowych przyjaciół, sama nie dam rady... z tą debilną łyżwiarką, może ta... Jen? Obie w końcu mogłyśmy mieć jakiś kontakt, gdy już wyleciała. C: ''Stephanie podchodzi do Jen. 'Stephanie: '''Heeej. :) '''Jen: '''Cześć, co tam u Ciebie? '''Stephanie: '''Nic, a tam? ''Josee strzeliła facepalm'a, a MacArthur beknęła jej w twarz. 'MacArthur: '''Przepraszam, za dużo coli imbirowej. (please) ''Josee znowu rzuca się na dziewczynę. 'Stephanie: '''Jestem tu od minuty i nie mogę tego znieść... :< '''Jen: '''Ja też nie. :< ''Po chwili obie zaczęły się śmiać. Lifeless, Strefa VI Do obecnie najmniej zaludnionej strefy, Brody i Ryan nie widzą, że jakaś osoba się zbliża. :P '???: '''Hop, hop! Stephanie? Devin? Junior? Ktoś tu jest? :/ ''Brody słyszy pierwsze hop-hop, które "odbiło się w echu". 'Brody: '''Ziomek! Słyszałem kogoś! ''Ryan niestety nic nie usłyszał, tylko jakieś pomrukiwania. 'Ryan: '''Czy my nie... '???: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '???: 'Ciszej Spud! -,- Nikogo tu na razie nie ma... :/ ''Ryan i Brody wyskakują z "murka" strasząc Carrie. 'Carrie: '''Omg! ;o ''Teraz cała czwórka słyszy jakieś śmiechy. Nie były raczej jakoś zaznajomione... 'Brody: '''A kto to może być? ;) ''Po chwili widzą "wychodzące" z portalu Ellody i Mary, które rozmawiają o pojęciach astronomicznych. 'Ellody: '''Jestem pewna, że to Merkury w Układzie Słonecznym jest najmniejszą planetą. '''Mary: '''Z kolei Uran jest najmniejszym olbrzymem gazowym... '''Ellody: '''Ale gdzie? ''Ellody przerwała jej wypowiedź. 'Mary: '''No jak to gdzie? W Układzie Słonecznym! ''Obie zaczęły kiwać głowami na tak. 'Brody (w myślach): '''Mamy tu do czynienia z inteligentnymi formami życia... '''Brody: '''Siema! :D Nie widziałyście może Geoff'a? ''Obie kiwają głowami na nie. 'Carrie: '''A Devin'a? '''Ellody: '''To on nie był razem z tobą? :P ''Carrie też kiwa głową na nie. Nightmare, Strefa VII Do najbardziej zaludnionej strefy od razu dołączyły dwie... ostatnie osoby, i były to... .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''EMMA i... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. TOM! 'Emma: '''Rozdzielmy się! ''Ta para rozdziela się, może poszukają pozostałych? W rzeczywistości tamta 4 postanowiła poprzechadzać się po strefie. 'Sanders: '''To miejsce już dużo straszniejsze, niż wcześniejsze, w którym byłam. '''Junior: '''A jaką miałaś strefę? ;p '''Jacques: '''Podpowiedzi, była żałosna i była na niej Sanders... ''Sanders nie wiedziała, o co chodzi Łyżwiarzowi. 'Sanders: '''Problemem jest to, że przetrwa tylko najlepsza 4, jeszcze szesnaście musi zapewnić koniec rozgrywki... '''Jacques: '''Możemy nawet to zrobić od razu! Chodź na ubocze! ;-; ''Sanders minę "I don't understand you...", a chłopak zabrał ją daleko do pozostałej dwójki, w międzyczasie dobiegł do nich Tom. 'Tom: '''Siema, nie widzieliście może Jen? ''Słyszą jakieś fałszywe wybuchy, na kaźdym "panelu" pojawia się Manson, blisko każdego... poza zabitymi. 'Manson: '''Mówić, czy nie? Od tej chwili działają już tylko trzy nowe strefy, ostatnią finałową jest ósma strefa, jak ósmy dzień przetrwania! :D Dość dobrze mi to wyszło, co nie? Zacznijmy od tego, że te strefy są bardziej... człowiecze? ;u; Znaczy niebezpieczniejsze... gorsze, ale... bardziej cywilizowane, niż pierwsze strefy. '''Jen & Brody & Chet: '''A kto umarł? ;u; '''Jen: '''Oby nie Tom... '''Brody: '''Oby nie MacArthur... '''Chet: '''Oby nie... zaraz, za nikim nie tęsknię! xD '''Junior: '''Poważnie? A za Lorenzo? '''Chet: '''On jeszcze żyje. ;) ''Manson kiwa głową na nie. 'Chet: ';o To go pomszczę!!! 'Manson: '''To się kurwa mścij! ._. Mniejsza już co zrobisz, jeszcze jeden fakt, pamiętajcie, czwórka zostaje... aha, a osoba, która zginęła podczas "przeprowadzki", jest nią Devin... sorki Carrie, a tak poważnie, mam to gdzieś. cccc; ''Carrie zaczęła płakać... ;u; 'Manson: '''Muzyka dla moich uszu... ;u; Dobranoc! :( ''Komputer Umysłu wyłącza się tak, jak motyw Windowsa XP... xDDDDD Po chwili widzi trucizny. 'Manson: '''TO...JEST...AWESOME! ;o '''Ruth: '''A zamierzasz tym, którzy są w pojedynkę (czyli ten, komu już zginął ktoś z pary... XD) powiedzieć, że zostali sami? '''Manson: '''Niech pomyślmy... nie? Armageddon, Strefa V ''W tej strefie cała szóstka znalazła... domek. 'Josee: '''Wchodzę! xD '''MacArthur: '''Chyba sobie śnisz... gliny wpuszcza się pierwsze. ''Obie ścigały się do miejsca, aż nagle ktoś podcina im nogę. 'Jen: '''Gdzie jest Stephanie? ''Po chwili za nią pojawia się Stephanie... dziwne, że był też wielki cień. Jen wskoczyła w ramiona Rock'a, a ten puścił dziewczynę. 'Rock: '''Rany... autografy później! ;_; '''Jen: '''Debil! ''Szybko wstaje, obok niej znów jest Stephanie, która... ma ze sobą herbatę. xD 'Stephanie: '''Proszę, przyniosłam Ci herbatę! ;u; '''Jen: '''Cytrynowa? _< ''Każdy patrzył dziwnie na chłopaka, ale niestety krzyki Carrie nie ocuciły go. 'Spud: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA! Coś we mnie próbowało strzelać! ''Ryan wziął gitarę, a Spud się uspokoił, w momencie upuszczenia jej... Spud znowu krzyczał. 'Carrie: '''Spud, co się stalo? :O '''Spud: '''AA... ''Ryan zamknął mu usta, po chwili ten się uspokoił. 'Carrie: '''Idziemy dalej? ''Spud odetchnął z ulgą. 'Brody (w myślach): '''Spud zachowuje się jak pies... (please) '''Ellody & Mary: '''To tylko choroba, która zwie się opóźniem sytuacji nerwowej... czyli opóźnienie reakcji. '''Carrie: '''Uff, a ja myślałam, że to zombie. xDDDD Nightmare, Strefa VII ''Widzieliśmy tylko trójkę, czyli Emmę, Chet'a i Junior'a. 'Emma: '''Grunt, że nie ma tu Josee lub Rock'a... ;-; '''Chet: '''Ta, ale są Jacques i Sanders... pewnie znowu się zaczną kłócić, te p**** zabiły mi brata! A właśnie, mogę wam zaufać? ''Junior i Emma kiwają głowami na tak, Chet wyjmuje swoją broń. 'Chet: '''Posłuchajcie, oto plan, wystarczy, abyśmy trzymali się razem. :) '''Junior: '''Zgoda. :) '''Emma: '''Nie jestem co do tego pewna, ale jeśli nie jesteście jak Ci łyżwiarze, to wam mogę zaufać. :) ''Poszli gdzieś dalej, coś huknęło obok Emmy. '???: '''Moja szczęka! ;c ''Emma już gdzieś słyszała ten znajomy głos, był to Tom. 'Emma: '''Tom? Co tu robisz? '''Tom: '''Widziałem, jak... strzelali! Do siebie! ;o '''Junior: '''Kto? ''Cała trójka pobiegła za Tom'em, może już my tam będziemy pierwsi? XDDDD ''--'' Mniejsza o to... kamery uchwyciły, jak Jacques i Sanders wyrywali sobie bronie, szarpali się, bili, tłukli, pluli na siebie, r***ali, no i po prostu Sanders chciała trochę odpocząć, bo znalazła łóżko, a Jacques złapał za plecy dziewczynę i huknął nią o ziemię, tamta czwórka czekała, co się dalej wydarzy. 'Tom: '''Słyszałem krzyki! :< ''Zmarły #17: Sanders (czaszka dostała śmiertelnego urazu od upadku) 'Chet: '''Ten skurwiel przeżył! :( ''Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać razem, ale po chwili Jacques też padł nieżywy. Zmarły #16: Jacques (zmarł w wyniku opóźnionego pocisku) 'Tom: '''Boże, ciekawe, czy on nas goni? ''Wszyscy odwracają się, jednak nie widzą, ani Sanders, ani Jacques'a. 'Emma: '''Nie chcę być podła, ale życzę mu śmierci. ;-; ''Westchnęła. 'Emma: '''To wszystko przez Josee... zniszczyła moją ulubioną książkę o Battle Royale, prawie dwa razy przez nią zginęłam, a teraz Jacques chce się zemścić, może Josee to tak naprawdę Jacques?! '''Junior: '''Teraz trochę bujasz. >_> ''Emma posmutniała, a cała czwórka postanowiła się wspierać. 'Manson: '''Wiem, że to zniszczy Waszą psychikę, ale dodam dzisiaj wszystkich, którzy zmarli! :D Dzisiaj do grona zmarłych dołączyli: Devin, Jen, Jacques i Sanders! Cieszycie się? ;u; Bo ja tak... ''Zaskoczenie na ustach wszystkich. 'Tom: '''Jen! :O Próbowałaś zabić Devin'a? ''Manson zatrzymuje klatkę. 'Ruth: '''Fajnie, oni mają paść z zdrętwienia? -.- '''Manson: '''Tak, muszą paść się jak owce. (sarkazm) Nieważne, przecież oni są teraz w Wirtualnym Świecie, a to jest realia, zasypiają w inkubatorze... coś jeszcze wydaje Ci się niepoważne? Nie padną ze zdrętwienia, są po prostu zatrzymani z czasoprzestrzeni... ''Westchnęła. 'Manson: '''Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadziłam, jak mówiłam o ich śmierci? >:) '''Ruth: '''Jesteś po prostu beznadziejna! Nie myśl, że kiedyś Ci ujdzie to na sucho! To miałam Tobie powiedzieć na początku... ale mnie nie słuchasz przeklęta zdziro! -,- ''Opluła ją w twarz i poszła daleko od dziewczyny. 'Manson: '''To pozmieniam Twoje programy do Paint'a lub zdradzę wszystkie Twoje techniki hakowania! xD Jak tu nie przyjdziesz... '''Ruth: '''Od razu oszustwa, to tylko zapora sieciowa. :D '''Manson: '''Weź spierdalaj... ''Obraz pokazuje domek, w którym są Manson i Ruth... obraz się oddalał, a wraz z nim pojawił się tradycyjny napis: left Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki